


Cadillac

by heairtsjoy, minseoksnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heairtsjoy/pseuds/heairtsjoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksnight/pseuds/minseoksnight
Summary: Baekhyun voltava tranquilo da faculdade depois de mais um dia cansativo como professor, mas seu Cadillac, infelizmente quebra no meio do caminho para casa. Por sorte, perto de onde estava havia uma oficina mecânica. Park's Machine. Que por sinal, tinha um mecânico um tanto... gostoso.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Cadillac

Baekhyun levava uma vida sem graça.

Era professor de Direito Constitucional na Faculdade de Yonsei, apesar de ser tão novo. Havia se formado muito cedo, sempre teve muita facilidade nos estudos, deixava o trabalho ser a maior parte de sua vida, já que não era muito bom em interações sociais.

Kim Minseok, Professor de Matemática da mesma instituição, era seu único amigo. Mesmo assim, os dois não costumavam ir em baladas e bares, preferiam apenas passar os fins de semana indo em algum museu ou assistindo filmes em casa.

No âmbito amoroso, Baekhyun era mais careta ainda. Era gay desde que se entendia por gente, porém, teve apenas um namorado a vida inteira. Seu nome era Yifan e os dois se conheceram na Faculdade de Direito. Por ser mais novo, Baekhyun acreditava que havia sido uma presa fácil para o outro, que sempre foi um mestre em manipulação.

Tudo começou com Yifan chamando Baekhyun pra sair quando os dois fizeram dupla em um trabalho de Direito Internacional, o menor aceitou o convite imediatamente, já que estava cansado de não ter experiência alguma.

Yifan nunca foi do tipo romântico, que comprava flores para ou mandava mensagens preocupado perguntando se ele havia chegado bem em casa. Quando começaram a namorar, não teve sequer um pedido, o outro só começou a falar pros amigos que Baek era seu namorado e ele concordou, simples assim.

Foi um namoro bem entediante, Yifan nunca pedia desculpas quando estava errado, mesmo quando Baekhyun chorava pelo namorado tê-lo tratado mal. Passava dias sem falar com ele e, então, voltava a ser carinhoso com o Byun, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O sexo era tão relaxado quanto a relação, Baekhyun sempre foi o passivo e não se expressava muito bem, Yifan dizia que sabia o que era melhor porque tinha mais experiências.

A gota d’água para ele foi quando Yifan apareceu na faculdade com um chupão no pescoço. Ao ser indagado por Baekhyun, o garoto só deu de ombros. Terminou com ele ali mesmo, no meio da aula, fazendo o maior escândalo. Teve orgulho de si naquele dia.

Não culpava ninguém por não ter namorado ou ficado com outra pessoa depois de Yifan. Baekhyun não era exatamente despojado, para falar com alguém desconhecido, precisava reunir todas as energias que tinha dentro de si, isso porque o antigo relacionamento o havia deixado extremamente inseguro.

Além disso, não era exatamente o que as pessoas chamavam de homem estiloso. Usava roupas de um senhor de sessenta anos, sempre colocando a camisa dentro da calça e usando sapatos antigos, também tinha os óculos de grau muito grande, coisa que sempre foi motivo de _bullying_ , mesmo quando criança.

Quando conheceu Minseok, sua vida melhorou bastante. Eram dois professores novos, sem experiência nenhuma e com muitas inseguranças. Eles se ajudaram desde o começo e não somente com o trabalho.

Minseok o ajudou com seu estilo, fazendo-o comprar roupas novas e não parecer mais com um senhor de meia idade. Agora possuía até armações novas que o deixavam bonito, fazendo jus aos seus vinte e cinco anos.

Porém, ainda colocava a camisa para dentro da calça, mas de algum jeito agora ele parecia descolado, talvez, porque aprendeu a substituir as camisas polo por camisetas variadas. Também mudou suas madeixas, as colorindo de um castanho escuro. Minseok sempre o animava comentando que ele ficava um gato usando gel no cabelo.

Só não sabia se estava pronto para namorar de novo.

■

Park Chanyeol adorava sua vida, porque sempre deu duro para alcançar as coisas que sonhou. No começo foi muito difícil fazer Design de Interiores como faculdade, levando em consideração que seu pai era dono de uma concessionária e mecânica muito grande. Ele possuía expectativas no filho, jurava que ele faria algo relacionado a carros por ter crescido em volta desse mundo, mas Chanyeol o surpreendeu, como sempre.

Assim como surpreendeu a todos quando, ainda no ensino médio, se assumiu para a família no jantar de Natal. A mãe encarou bem, mas o pai não entendia muito sobre o assunto e acabou num estado de silêncio puro por duas semanas. Obviamente, Chanyeol ficou chateado. Depois de uma conversa séria e extensa, tudo se resolveu e o Park entendeu que o silêncio ensurdecedor do pai não era por apatia e, sim, por pura ignorância.

O Park namorou muitos garotos ao longo dos seus vinte e oito anos, mais velhos e mais novos, não havia um tipo ideal para ele, se apaixonava, principalmente, pela personalidade e, quando percebia que não dava mais certo, terminava de uma maneira boa. Se fosse para classificar uma característica de todos os namorados, os cinco, Chanyeol marcaria a altura.

Só namorava pessoas mais baixas que si mesmo, essa peculiaridade da sua vida amorosa até já havia virado uma boa piada interna entre ele e a família.

Quando Chanyeol assumiu a Park's Machine e deu um descanso ao pai, acabou mudando tudo para melhor. Devido à formação em design, deu uma cara nova à concessionária e mecânica, a tornando mais aconchegante e moderna. Pintou tudo e comprou novos móveis, estava disposto a agradar a clientela não apenas com o bom trabalho, mas também com um ambiente agradável.

E deu certo. Nunca a empresa havia se saído tão bem em vendas e, a parte de mecânica, contava agora com os melhores da cidade, o que acabou destacando o legado da família Park.

Chanyeol gostava de se gabar pelo bem que havia feito ao lugar, flertava vez ou outra com algum cliente, mas nunca sério. Há meses não tinha um sexo decente e a culpa era toda sua, ninguém lhe agradava mais. Pareciam todos a mesma pessoas, com as mesmas conversas e não era aquilo que o Park procurava.

Na verdade, nem ele sabia o que procurava. Só não esperava encontrar alguém que superasse suas expectativas. E aquele alguém, era Byun Baekhyun.

■

Baekhyun tinha muito na cabeça naquele momento, precisava ir ao mercado o mais rápido possível, depois tinha que corrigir a prova de uma de suas turmas. Estava dirigindo seu Cadillac 2019, apesar de não estar prestando muita atenção na direção. Sua cabeça estava muito longe, na lista de compras e na organização das provas.

Enquanto estacionava o carro, recebeu uma mensagem no grupo dos professores da faculdade. Poderia ser algo relacionado às provas, então decidiu checar. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu que havia dado ré até demais. Então—

_CRASH!_

Que ótimo. Havia batido o carro no poste.

Deu um pequeno pulo com a batida, mas não se machucou. Essa era sua menor preocupação no momento. Respirou fundo antes de olhar para trás.

— Merda! — Ele falou em voz alta, frustrado.

Era pior do que esperava. Amassou totalmente a parte traseira do automóvel. Teria que ir no mecânico.

Bufou. — Ainda mais essa agora.

Tentou se acalmar, pensando que se fosse bem rápido no mercado e, nesse meio-tempo, conseguisse achar um mecânico bem perto, conseguiria corrigir as provas até o dia acabar.

Fez as compras praticamente correndo, o papel em mãos para ter certeza de que não esqueceu nada da lista. Quando voltou no carro, deixou as compras lá. Por sorte, não havia comprado nada que precisaria ser colocado na geladeira, senão estava ferrado.

Agradeceu aos céus quando o carro ligou, pelo menos, não precisaria chamar um guincho. Antes de dar partida, pegou o celular e abriu o _google_ , procurando uma mecânica mais próxima.

Felizmente, achou uma bem na esquina do mercado. Com o nome de Park’s Machine, Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha com aquele nome no mínimo intrigante, mas decidiu não julgar.

■

A mecânica não era apenas isso, também era uma concessionária de carro, com estilos variados até onde seus olhos conseguiam ver.O preço era bom também, porque havia conversado com a recepcionista antes de ser encaminhado para a "garagem" onde trataram do seu bebê.

Era mais bonita ainda por dentro, as paredes com um arranjo branco e azul, com placas de estilos diferentes penduradas nas paredes, máquinas novas e poltronas confortáveis para quem quisesse esperar. Baekhyun se sentiu verdadeiramente acolhido.

Quase babou ao encarar o "mecânico" que consertaria seu carro, ele era forte e alto, os músculos bem destacados na camisa regata e o cabelo com mechas vermelhas o deixando meio fofo, podia passar o dia inteiro olhando para ele. Até que se deu conta de que ele já estava em sua frente. No seu uniforme se lia o nome “Park Chanyeol”.

— Sr. Byun, certo? — Chanyeol pronunciou enquanto olhava o carro por completo, dando voltas e parando na traseira, podendo visualizar nitidamente o amassado perto da lanterna esquerda. — Como isso aconteceu?

— Eu estava distraído, tive que olhar o grupo da faculdade e acabei batendo no poste. Realmente, celular e direção nunca combinam. — Baekhyun respondeu envergonhado, ciente do próprio erro.

— Realmente. Mas faculdade? Você é tão novo assim, Sr. Byun? — O Park perguntou, se agachando em seguida para visualizar melhor estrago feito na lataria e foi impossível não reparar fixamente nos músculos dos braços a mostra.

— N-não. Eu sou professor de Direito Constitucional. E não precisa de chamar de senhor, eu sou mais novo que você, né? — Perguntou receoso, se forçando a desviar o olhar para o rosto do Park, que o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não posso saber se o senhor é mais novo, não me disse a sua idade. — O outro desviou o olhar, pegando rapidamente uma caixa de ferramentas e Baekhyun suspirou intrigado.

Nunca precisou puxar assunto com qualquer homem, porque era muito tímido. Na maioria das vezes os outros falavam muito, mas o Park parecia disposto a querer ouvir.

— Eu tenho 25, pode me chamar de Baekhyun. Quantos anos você tem? — O Byun estreitou os olhos ao tempo que chegava mais perto, visivelmente interessado. — Se não quiser falar, tudo bem.

— Eu tenho 28. Sou formado em Design de Interiores e dei uma repaginada aqui. Isso tudo é do meu pai, mas eu estou administrando por um tempo indeterminado. — O jovem respondeu sem desviar os olhos do trabalho que fazia no carro do Byun, que se permitiu o observar mais de perto. — Eu sou o Chanyeol. — Ele apontou para o nome no próprio uniforme.

Obviamente, não estava nos seus planos ficar tão derretido, mas ficou. Não saiu do lado do Park em nenhum instante, o observando trabalhar e tirando uma casquinha com os olhos. Nem conseguia acreditar na própria depravação, despertou do transe quando o outro levantou em um pulo só.

— Você não é bonito demais para ser professor? Como a turma consegue se concentrar? — Chanyeol perguntou com um sorriso ladino e Baekhyun perdeu a fala por pelo menos 30 segundos, digerindo o elogio. — Bom, acabei por aqui. O caixa é lá na frente e não vai sair tão caro, é só um amassado.

Baekhyun acenou positivamente ainda o olhando apreensivo, sabia que já podia ir embora, mas os pés não queriam se mexer.

— Há algo mais que eu possa ajudar você, Baekhyun? — Chanyeol perguntou, chegando um pouco mais perto. — Talvez, algum problema na sua parte traseira?

Baekhyun suspirou, tentando se controlar, mas internamente gritava que SIM. Chanyeol podia ajudá-lo em muitas coisas, mal conseguia acreditar que um homem daquela magnitude estava mesmo flertando consigo.

— Não, sei. Talvez... — Baekhyun respondeu, um tanto confuso com as próprias palavras, ajeitando os óculos redondos em sua face, temendo que alguém o escutasse. — Se você me der seu número de telefone, eu posso te ligar se houver algum problema mais _interessante_.

Quis enterrar sua cabeça na areia igual a um avestruz, mas, surpreendentemente Chanyeol o olhou de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior, se afastando e voltando com um papel assinado, com seu número.

— Vou ficar esperando. — Chanyeol ditou e Baekhyun acenou desacreditado, se direcionou até o caixa para pagar e depois pegou seu carro, indo mais atentamente até a própria casa.

Se jogou no sofá assim que chegou, ainda ofegante, imaginando mil formas nas quais Chanyeol o ajudaria com qualquer coisa, sendo o problema a sua excitação quente ou o Cadillac preto.

E porra, como queria aquele homem em cima de si.

■

— Peraí, repete que eu acho que você acabou de ficar maluco. — Minseok disse, dando pausa no vídeogame e olhando para o amigo.

Era um sábado chuvoso, não tinha provas para corrigir, por isso, decidiu chamar seu melhor amigo pra sua casa, para uma dose de vídeogame enquanto ele desabafava sobre seus sentimentos.

Depois de ouvir essa resposta, se arrependeu.

— Deixa pra lá. — Baek deu de ombros e apertou start no controle, os personagens do Mario Kart voltando na tela.

— Não! — Minseok pausou o jogo novamente. — Sem julgamentos, cara. Só não é todo dia que ouço você dizendo que se sentiu muito atraído por um mecânico de cabelo vermelho e um metro e oitenta de altura.

— O cabelo dele é preto e vermelho. — Baek corrigiu. — E você sabe que eu gosto de caras altos. Não é nenhuma novidade.

— Você tem um ponto. — Minseok ponderou. — Bom, pelo que você disse, ele parece ser gente boa. Porque não fala com ele de novo?

Baek riu. Como se as coisas fossem assim tão simples pra ele.

— E eu digo o quê? Que eu quero que ele resolva um problema que eu tenho chamado fogo no cu? — Baek suspirou.

Despausou o jogo de novo, o silêncio estava o deixando constrangido.

— Você poderia tentar chamá-lo pra sair, como uma pessoa normal faria. — Minseok disse.

— E eu sou normal? O cara mal suou e eu quase desmaiei. Aqueles músculos, eu queria tocar neles. Nem me deixa começar a falar das covinhas que não paro mais.

— Já entendi, você está louco por ele. — Não conseguia ver Minseok, pois sua atenção estava em cima do Luigi, mas apostava que o amigo estava revirando os olhos.

— Estou! E você me conhece, Minseok. Sabe que não tenho coragem de falar com caras lindos assim.

— E se você não precisasse falar com ele? — Minseok exclamou, como se tivesse uma ideia de repente.

— Como assim? O que você está pensando? — Baek perguntou, com cautela.

— Porque você não simplesmente quebra o carro de novo? — Ele expressou.

Baekhyun até bateu o seu personagem do Mario Kart em uma parede, de tão desconcertado que ficou ao ouvir aquela frase.

— Minseok, eu não sou rico. Não posso ir no mecânico toda semana.

Seu amigo suspirou. — Não tô dizendo que precisa bater seu carro no poste toda semana. Você pode fazer coisas pequenas, como furar um pneu ou quebrar o tocador de CD, por exemplo.

Baekhyun parou para pensar por um momento. Não sabia dizer se o amigo era louco ou um gênio. Talvez, um pouco dos dois. De qualquer forma, era o único jeito que conseguiria ligar para o bonitão de novo.

■

Naquele segunda à tarde, depois que as aulas acabaram e Baekhyun pôde finalmente respirar, sentou no banco do Cadillac e pensou por alguns minutos.

Devia mesmo fazer aquilo? Não era muito bonito se fosse descoberto, mas também não podia evitar querer vê-lo de novo. Só por isso, totalmente decidido, pegou o CD da Taylor Swift com o maior ressentimento, porque ficaria com muita raiva se o quebrasse.

Mas não hesitou ao enfiar ele no som do carro com força, até prendê-lo ali Tentou testar para ver se tinha mesmo dado certo e riu surpreso ao constatar que sim, o CD estava emperrado e o som não funcionava mais.

Pensou em ligar para Chanyeol, mas o que falaria? Já havia inventado tudo aquilo e ainda teria que falar com ele? Ia gaguejar, tinha certeza.

Pensando nisso, apenas dirigiu até a Park's Machine, rezando para que Chanyeol estivesse lá, para que tudo que estivesse fazendo não fosse em vão.

Estacionou o carro na garagem bem conhecida, se encaminhando para a recepção.

— No que posso ajudá-lo, Senhor? — A recepcionista loira e com os olhos escuros que o atendeu da última vez perguntou, gentilmente.

— O som do meu Cadillac quebrou. — Baekhyun ditou.

— Há três mecânicos disponíveis. O Senhor tem uma preferência?

— O Park. — Respondeu rápido, como se estivesse ansioso, e se amaldiçoou por isso. — Park Chanyeol. Foi ele quem cuidou do meu carro da última vez e quero que ele faça o mesmo agora.

— Tudo bem, pode esperar na área reservada na garagem que ele irá atendê-lo. — A loira o respondeu e Baekhyun se direcionou até lá.

Sentou nas poltronas, inquieto, esperando por uns 10 minutos. Acreditou que o outro estava ocupado, mas isso não o fez desistir. Havia ido até lá para ver ele e ficaria até o fim.

Quase teve um treco quando Chanyeol surgiu ao seu lado, uma blusa preta com mangas apertada no corpo, o cabelo dessa vez em um topete arrumado e uma calça jeans completando o look. Como alguém poderia estar sempre bonito?

— Baekhyun? Como é bom ver você de novo. — Chanyeol ditou ao olhá-lo de cima e o Byun se levantou, diminuindo a diferença de altura e a distância dos corpos. — Por quê não me ligou?

— Não achei que você fosse atender. É um homem ocupado. — Baekhyun inventou a primeira desculpa que pensou, porque não queria ter que dizer que apenas a voz dele o deixava arrepiado.

— Não sou um homem ocupado se o assunto é você. — Chanyeol sorriu galanteador e Baekhyun sentiu o ar faltar, sorrindo contido enquanto desviava o olhar. — No que eu posso te ajudar hoje?

— O som do meu carro, eu sem querer acabei empurrando o CD, só não sei como. — O Byun respondeu e os dois andaram lado lado até o Cadillac preto.

Sentou no banco de carona enquanto o Park, habilidosamente, desmontava o som e retirava o CD, substituindo algumas peças para repor e montar o som no devido lugar novamente.

— Você está tão bonito hoje e atraente demais com seu cabelo arrumado assim... Você não cansa de ser tão bonito, Byun Baekhyun? — Arfou com força quando Chanyeol segurou sua mão, logo acariciando os dedos longos. Apreciou o contato e percebeu o quanto a mão do outro era grande em comparação à sua.

Seria ridículo demais se ousasse dizer que queria aquelas mãos em seu corpo inteiro?

— V-você não sabe o que diz, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun respondeu tentando se controlar, apertando com força demasiada a mão grande do Park. — Você é bonito demais pro seu próprio bem.

Saíram do carro e Chanyeol o acompanhou até a recepção, esperou o Byun pagar e depois voltaram para a garagem. Agora, na frente um do outro, Baekhyun só conseguia pensar em como seria bom beijá-lo.

— Tem certeza que você não precisa de ajuda nenhuma, Baek? Em casa, talvez? — Chanyeol perguntou pegando em sua cintura, apertando com demasiada pressão, o levando ao sétimo céu em questão de segundos.

Quando ia abrir a boca para responder que sim, a única ajuda que precisava era que Chanyeol o fodesse com força em casa, foram interrompidos.

— Chefe, cê precisa ver isso. Aquela pintura que o Sehun fez tá de outro mundo de tão boa. — Um homem loiro apareceu entusiasmado, mas assim que percebeu o clima no ar, se afastou. — Tô interrompendo alguma coisa?

Antes que o Park abrisse a boca, Baekhyun o fez.

— Não, eu já estava de saída. — Respirou fundo, rodando as chaves entre os dedos e se afastando. — Obrigado pelo bom trabalho como sempre.

Chanyeol sorriu balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse decepcionado com a interrupção. — Sempre que precisar eu estarei aqui. Vou esperar você me ligar, Baek.

— Eu vou, com certeza. — E com um sorriso ladino Baekhyun foi embora, dirigindo de volta para casa com pressa.

E quando chegou não se impediu de bater uma punheta pensando em Chanyeol, na mão grande e dedos grossos, o corpo musculoso e o olhar galanteador.

Estava perdido.

■

O maior estava tão impregnado na sua mente, que até sonhou com ele. Sonhou com aqueles dedos longos passando por todo seu corpo, Baekhyun ouvindo fogos de artifício quando Chanyeol mordeu seu mamilo, o fazendo tremer de prazer.

Ficou triste quando acordou, de repente. Nem pra eles transarem no seu inconsciente! Depois disso, decidiu que precisava ver o maior de novo. Hora do plano B.

Furar um pneu não era algo simples. Precisou da ajuda de Minseok que, apesar de relutante, estava lá com ele.

— Me arrependi de te dar esse conselho. — O amigo resmungou.

— Só vem logo, ridículo.

Depois de muitos gritos, o pneu estava furado.

— Acho que agora sua única opção é ligar para ele. — Minseok sorriu, o provocando.

Baekhyun estava meio verde. — Minseok, acho que não consigo fazer isso.

Mas o sujeito que se dizia seu amigo pegou seu celular à força e ligou pro número do Chanyeol.

— Minseok! Me dá aqui! — Ele tentava de todo jeito pegar o aparelho de volta, mas aquele baixinho desgraçado era forte.

— Alô? — Baekhyun ouviu alguém falando do outro lado da linha, e imediatamente roubou de volta seu celular das mãos do pilantra.

— Chanyeol! Oi! — Ele disse, com toda a educação do mundo.

Do seu lado, Minseok ria sem parar. Decidiu ignorá-lo.

— Está tudo bem por aí? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— Comigo, sim… Mas sabe como é, essas ruas cheias de pedra… hehe… — Baekhyun começou a gaguejar e Minseok fez sinal para o amigo continuar.

— Entendo… — Chanyeol parecia meio confuso.

— Eu furei meu pneu. — Baek exclamou, rapidamente. — Queria saber se você gostaria de vir até aqui trocar ele por um novo?

— Opa, você quer que eu vá até sua casa, é? Não precisa pedir duas vezes. — Chanyeol deu uma risadinha.

— Só até o térreo do meu apartamento! S-se for tudo bem. — Baekhyun se odiava por gaguejar de novo, mas aquela voz tinha um efeito enorme nele.

— Bom, hoje é meu dia de folga, mas posso quebrar um galho pra você. Passo lá na oficina rapidinho, pra pegar um pneu novinho, e depois vou até sua casa. Você pode me passar o endereço por mensagem?

— Ah! Claro que sim! — O pobre coitado tentava ao máximo manter a calma, mas não estava exatamente sucedendo.

Desligou o telefone e já expulsou Minseok, dizendo que os dois iriam precisar de privacidade. O amigo só riu da cara dele, dizendo pra Baekhyun contar os detalhes da transa depois. Ao ouvir aquilo, acabou mostrando o dedo do meio pra ele.

Chanyeol chegou mais rápido que o esperado, enquanto Baekhyun ainda descia as escadas do prédio. Quando finalmente chegou na portaria, o maior já estava lá dentro. Aparentemente, o porteiro o deixou entrar.

— Chanyeol! — O menor disse, já sem fôlego.

— Disse que seria rápido. — Chanyeol piscou para ele, e Baekhyun tinha certeza que essa era a visão do céu.

Baekhyun o levou até o carro e Chanyeol se abaixou, ajeitando o macaco e pegando a chave para desfazer os parafusos da roda, trocou o pneu bem rápido como se fizesse isso sempre. Ele era tão habilidoso com aquelas mãos… o menor imaginava o que mais ele conseguia fazer com aqueles dedos longos.

— Baek? — Chanyeol repetiu. Aparentemente Baekhyun se distraiu tanto pensando no homem que estava bem na sua frente. Que ótimo.

— S-sim? — Baek ajeitou os óculos, tentando esconder a vergonha.

— Perguntei se poderia subir com você, estou morrendo de sede. — Chanyeol suspirou, uma gota de suor caindo de seu rosto.

— Claro! Que indelicadeza a minha, vamos. — Baek anunciou, tentando se manter calmo, mas no fundo estava surtando.

Olhou para o carro e percebeu que o pneu já havia sido trocado, agora o automóvel se encontrava em perfeito estado mais uma vez. Não podia negar, ele era muito bom no serviço.

■

O apartamento do Byun era bem arrumado, Chanyeol percebeu assim que entrou e também percebeu que o menor estava um tanto distraído, gostava de pensar que era devido à sua presença porque estava tão atraído por aquele baixinho.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Baekhyun era seu tipo ideal, baixo, cabelos escuros, rostinho jovial e um corpo muito gostoso. Era cada vez mais difícil resistir a ele, flertava diretamente porque esperava que o outro percebesse e, assim, poderia tomar alguma iniciativa.

Mas ele era tímido, Chanyeol percebeu com o tempo. Várias vezes o observou e pôde ver que ele também se sentia atraído por si, mas não falava. Seria muito sem noção se o beijasse ali mesmo na sala? Finalmente rendido aos seus desejos mais sórdidos?

Queria apertar cada parte daquele corpo, poder beijar a pele cheirosa e a boca bonita. Queria demais.

Enquanto terminava de beber a água, não pôde deixar de ver o estado no qual o Byun se encontrava. Respirava fundo, passava às mãos pela testa para limpar o suor, inquieto olhava para Chanyeol, como se estivesse em expectativa.

— Não quer tomar um pouco de água também, Baekhyun? — Chanyeol perguntou chegando um pouco mais perto, ao passo que Baekhyun o olhava nos olhos, receoso e tímido, pronto para o abate.

— E-eu vou tomar leite. — O Byun pronunciou o encarando e Chanyeol sorriu malicioso enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha numa pergunta muda, então, Baekhyun percebeu a gravidade do que tinha dito. — Não esse tipo de leite, não o seu leite, não quente. Leite gelado de vaca, sabe? Eu vou lá buscar.

Se segurou para não rir do pânico que tomou o rosto do outro, porque não queria deixá-lo constrangido. Mas agora sua mente não parava de pensar em um Baekhyun manhoso engolindo sua porra, era tentador demais.

Se apoiou na bancada da cozinha enquanto Baekhyun despejava o leite gelado em um copo de vidro, logo o menor voltou, ficando em sua frente enquanto bebia, tinha cheiro de provocação.

Continuavam se encarando em um silêncio mútuo, imaginando como seria a boca um do outro, não se dando conta de que estavam com a faca e o queijo na mão. Mas Chanyeol não era bobo como o outro, assim que percebeu o cantinho da boca do outro suja de leite, perto da pintinha delicada, aproveitou a chance do destino.

Se inclinou devagar, enquanto o puxava com um braço, a bancada ainda atrapalhando os dois, mas ficou perto o suficiente para lamber o leite que estava ali, deixando a língua passar suavemente no canto da boca bonita, logo se afastando minimamente, percebendo que o outro estava de olhos fechados.

— Estava sujo. Só quis limpar para você. — Murmurou, ainda perto o suficiente para ver a respiração de Baekhyun se alterar.

— _Chanyeol…_ — Um gemido baixo foi deixado pelo Byun que ainda se encontrava de olhos fechados, os dedos vermelhos por estarem segurando o copo com tanta força. Chanyeol pensou que nunca seu nome havia soado tão bem na voz de alguém, como na voz de Baekhyun. — … me beija, Chanyeol, por favor.

Não foi preciso um outro pedido, não quando tudo que o Park fez foi rodear a bancada e virá-lo para si, para beijá-lo com vontade enquanto grudava os corpos quentes um no outro, o copo esquecido na bancada foi afastado pela mão habilidosa do Park.

Provou cada parte da boca rosada de Baekhyun, mordeu o lábio inferior e chupou a pontinha da língua até deixá-lo manhoso, com as mãos nervosas e o corpo trêmulo.

Sentiu que havia mesmo ganhado na loteria, quando Baekhyun começou a se esfregar em si, o apertando na nuca com os dedos longos e Chanyeol correspondeu com todo o desejo que possuía, porque nunca havia se sentido dessa maneira.

Deixou Baekhyun no controle por alguns minutos, sentiu tudo ficar muito pornográfico quando o menor roubou sua mão e levou em direção a própria bunda, depois de sorrir entre o beijo, Chanyeol apertou o local com certa força.

Aproveitou que o outro estava de shorts e acariciou as coxas branquinhas, contente ao sentir a pele se arrepiando com o seu contato. Quando se separaram, Baekhyun era uma confusão de tesão, as bochechas coradas de vergonha e os lábios inchados.

O levantou como uma pluma e o sentou na bancada, dessa forma poderia beijá-lo como queria, não foi impedido e ficou contente por isso. Ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun o acariciava no couro cabeludo, Chanyeol deixava um rastro quente pela pele branca, beijos singelos sendo depositados em cada parte.

Beijou as panturrilhas e as coxas fartas, recebendo um gemido alto em resposta, não se segurou e passou a língua de leve entre as coxas, ansioso para o ter em sua boca. Mas logo depois desviou a atenção para a barriga do Byun, que pareceu decepcionado.

No entanto, quando tentou subir a camiseta grande do outro, foi impedido. — Eu não sou bonito aí, Chanyeol. Já me disseram isso. — Baekhyun pronunciou com a voz baixa e seu olhar demonstrava insegurança.

— Quem foi o idiota que te disse isso? — Chanyeol perguntou inconformado, mas Baekhyun não cedeu. — Você é a porra do homem mais bonito que eu já beijei, Baekhyun. Não sei quem te disse isso, mas estava mentindo e eu não preciso levantar sua camisa para saber disso.

O menor engoliu em seco. — E se você não gostar do que ver?

Não entendia como ele poderia ser assim, não entendia como alguém teve coragem de colocar aquelas besteiras na cabeça do Byun. — Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar, mas se você não quer, eu vou respeitar.

— N-não. — Baekhyun respondeu rápido e baixo. — Eu quero sentir você por inteiro, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sorriu e, sem desviar os olhos do rosto oval e bonito do Byun, suspendeu a camisa branca até tirá-la por completo. Baekhyun ainda parecia envergonhado, ainda mais quando Chanyeol parou para admirar o corpo alheio.

Ele era tão bonito que doía. Sentindo o pau muito duro dentro da calça, não se impediu de apertá-lo um pouco e, pela forma que Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior com força e se inclinou um pouco para trás, Chanyeol sabia que ele havia visto.

Se aproximou, beijando o tronco do Byun, deixando a boca vagar pela barriga e os mamilos, abocanhando um como se estivesse com fome enquanto Baekhyun gemia seu nome alto. Mas não poderia ser diferente, estava com fome de Byun Baekhyun.

— Vamos pro quarto. — Quase se engasgou enquanto mamava o mamilo esquerdo. Encarou o Byun ainda com a boca cheia e o viu se remexer em prazer, soltou o bico com um estalo e admirou como estavam vermelhos.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Chanyeol perguntou e Baekhyun tomou a iniciativa pela primeira vez, o puxou para um beijo quente, com mordidas e língua. Os corpos se juntaram, com o Park entre as pernas do Byun, que se esfregou lentamente, resultando nas ereções se esbarrando. Foi impossível não gemer.

— Eu pareço não ter certeza, Park? — Baekhyun perguntou, convencido. Chanyeol gostou de ver aquele lado mais confiante, esperava que pudesse ser sempre assim.

Entre beijos e amassos, chegaram até o quarto, Chanyeol, sem muita paciência para reparar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Byun Baekhyun e o outro tendo certeza que estava no mais belo sonho, quando Park Chanyeol tirou as roupas uma a uma.

■

Nem o sonho mais doce poderia ser comparado com a língua do Park, talvez, estivesse soando exagerado, mas nunca alguém havia o chupado daquela forma.

A maneira que a língua habilidosa subia e descia em seu membro duro e rosado, era excitante. Tentava, a todo custo, não dar trabalho, mas a sensação de estocar a boca do outro e consequentemente fazer ele se engasgar no seu pau era tão boa, que não conseguia evitar. E bom... Chanyeol parecia não se importar.

Não estava acostumado com toda aquela atenção ao próprio corpo, tentou retribuir o serviço, puxando Chanyeol para um beijo rápido e acariciando o membro duro e melado, ele era grande… nem queria imaginar o estado que ficaria depois. Mas a mão foi afastada e olhou para o maior intrigado.

— Você é minha prioridade agora, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol murmurou, logo beijando cada nós dos seus dedos e Baekhyun arfou de novo. — Eu sempre faço um bom trabalho não é?

— Você é o melhor que já tive, Chanyeol. — Falou sério, o encarando com o lábio inferior entre os dentes. — Tenho medo de acordar e tudo ser mais um sonho, não seria uma surpresa para mim.

— Acho que vou ter que te foder pelo menos mil vezes para você entender o quanto você é incrível. — O maior ditou, erguendo seu queixo e olhando em seus olhos. — Eu te quis desde a primeira vez que eu te vi.

— Ah, Chanyeol… — Fechou os olhos ainda preso naquela tensão forte. — Não aguento mais esperar.

Suas palavras despertaram algo dentro do Park, que o beijou rápido e com volúpia para se abaixar novamente. Quase reclamou que queria o pau dele ao invés de beijos distribuídos ao redor do corpo, mas quando um tapa acertou sua coxa direita, perto da virilha, ofegou surpreso.

Foi chupado da maneira mais indecente que já imaginou, de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido consigo antes. Chanyeol chupava com força sua entrada, como se fosse deliciosa, esfregava os dedos de cima a baixo enquanto vencia a resistência, fodendo o Byun minimamente.

Não podia evitar gemer alto, ainda mais quando Yifan nunca havia feito isso consigo. — _C-chanyeol…_ você me fode tão gostoso.

Recebeu um tapa na bunda pela fala excitante e o pau duro deslizando em sua barriga expeliu muito pré gozo.

— Você gosta, Bae? — Chanyeol perguntou e soprou sua entrada logo depois, o fazendo se contrair e o Park gostou muito da visão.

— Chan, enfia em mim vai? — Baekhyun que já estava se sentindo mais confiante, se permitiu dizer o olhando com cara de cachorro pidão.

— Porra, como eu vou negar um pedido desses? — Chanyeol perguntou e sorriu malicioso logo depois, batendo uma punheta leve, se sentindo ansioso quando percebeu que Baekhyun o admirava com tesão, ajeitou a camisinha e parou de se torturar.

O Park entrou lentamente, ia fundo na entrada apertada e em seguida tirava quase todo, de novo e de novo, como em um ciclo viciante. O Byun tentava ajudar, mole demais com o pau grosso enfiado na bunda, mas rebolava como podia.

— Droga, Chanyeol! — Baekhyun xingou ao sentir a próstata sendo acertada pela primeira vez na noite. — Vai mais rápido, eu aguento.

— Você me engole tão bem... — Sentiu o Park aumentar o ritmo enquanto olhar malicioso reinava no rosto suado. — Seu rabo é uma delícia, rebola no meu pau, Baek.

— Anw, Chanyeol… — O puxou para outro beijo, colando os corpos e esfregando a ereção pesada entre os abdomens, quase viu estrelas quando o Park acertou sua próstata várias vezes, com força, o fudendo de verdade.

Sem pena, Chanyeol o mordia e o apertava, sem cansar, enfiava mais forte e fundo, alternando a velocidade enquanto Baekhyun derramava lágrimas de prazer, sendo estimulado em dois lugares diferentes.

Tentou avisar, mas gozou tão forte no abdômen malhado que perdeu a consciência por alguns instantes. Havia sido o melhor orgasmo da sua vida, quando os olhos tiveram força para abrir novamente, Chanyeol se encontrava escorado na cabeceira da cama, se tocando habilidosamente.

Se arrastou até chegar perto da ereção vermelha e inchada, com sede, a colocou inteiro na boca, como quis fazer desde a primeira vez o viu.

— Caralho, Baekhyun… você mama tão gostoso. — Chanyeol o elogiou e Baekhyun se sentiu nas nuvens, dando o máximo de si naquele boquete, porque sentiu que o outro já estava perto. Sentiu a glande inchar mais em sua garganta e antes do maior gozar, chupou vigorosamente a cabecinha.

Deixou que Chanyeol gozasse um pouco em sua bochecha, mas logo o abocanhou sedento.

— Isso, bebê... toma o seu leitinho direito, hm? — Chanyeol o provocou e Baekhyun tomou até a última gota, deixando que o pau saísse de sua boca em um ploc muito instigante.

Se deitaram um ao lado da outro, encarando o teto cheio de estrelas que Baekhyun havia pregado.

— Você quer de novo? — Chanyeol perguntou virando a cabeça para olhá-lo e Baekhyun fez o mesmo, observando novamente o quanto ele era perfeito.

— Achei que eu que teria que perguntar. — Baekhyun respondeu e o puxou para outro beijo.

Não tinha jeito, eram a alma gêmea um do outro.

■

Como era dia de folga do Chanyeol, os dois passaram a tarde juntos. Baekhyun desabafou de seu último relacionamento e, apesar de Chanyeol querer pegar aquele babaca na porrada, ele ficou feliz do menor confiar em si o bastante para lhe contar tudo aquilo.

Não era uma surpresa que Baekhyun ficou super inseguro com Chanyeol, já que seu último namorado o tratou daquele jeito. O mais velho queria poder tirar todas as dores dele, e esperava que com o tempo ele conseguisse.

Chanyeol também desabafou das suas relações passadas, dizendo que a maioria dos homens só procuravam algo carnal com ele. Chanyeol podia ser ótimo quando se falava em sexo, mas ele também era um romântico nato. Gostava de andar de mãos dadas, assistir filmes abraçados, tudo isso. Ficava chateado quando percebia que seus namorados gostavam mais dos seus músculos do que do seu coração. Enquanto ele desabafava, Baekhyun sorria pra ele, empático.

Chanyeol se sentiu muito leve naquela tarde. Foi ótimo passar o dia conhecendo melhor o Byun, já que estava vidrado em cada detalhezinho do menor. Desde o jeito envergonhado até a forma como ele era fofo ajeitando os óculos, sempre acanhado, mas sabia o que queria. O sorriso dele era a coisa mais linda do mundo, sentia que olhava para o sol toda vez que o encarava.

Ficou tão perdido na beleza do Baekhyun que, quando percebeu, já era quase de noite.

— Acho melhor eu já ir embora. Amanhã trabalho e preciso ajeitar algumas coisas. — Chanyeol disse, relutante.

— Ah sim, claro! Te levo até o portão! — Baek sorriu.

Os dois continuaram a conversar no caminho até a saída, e Chanyeol comentou que Baek poderia ligar quando quisesse. Não apenas para consertar o carro, mas se quisesse sair também.

Baek concordou imediatamente, balançando a cabeça.

Estava muito triste de ir embora, mas antes de sair pelo portão roubou um selinho do menor, que corou imediatamente.

— Te vejo logo, hein? — Chanyeol comentou.

— Claro que sim! — Disse Baek.

E assim, foi embora.

■

Logo que perdeu Chanyeol de vista, voltou correndo para seu prédio e, assim que sentou no sofá, ligou para Minseok.

— E aí? — Minseok perguntou, já animado.

— Então… a gente transou. — Baekhyun tentou permanecer o mais calmo possível, mas Minseok gritava do outro lado da linha.

— Finalmente! Fazia tanto tempo que você era praticamente um virgem de novo. — Disse o amigo. Baek nem podia discordar dele.

— E se ele só teve pena de mim? — Baek comentou, a insegurança já batendo na porta.

— Tá maluco? Porque ele transaria com você por pena?

— Ah, sei lá! Ele comentou que teve vários namorados, uma transa não deve ter significado nada pra ele. Além disso, nem sei se o sexo foi bom. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não dormia com ninguém, eu devo ter sido péssimo. — Baek estava ficando triste por se sabotar. Odiava ser assim.

— Baek, respira fundo. Ele ter muitos relacionamentos não quer dizer que ele vai ficar com você por pena. E não se cobra tanto. Duvido que você tenha ido tão mal quanto você está pensando. Só pensa com calma nisso, okay? Se precisar eu vou até aí te distrair. — Minseok falava com a voz serena, Baek agradecia muito pelo amigo.

— Tá tudo bem. Vou tentar. Te amo, Seok.

— Qualquer coisa to aqui. Tenta se distrair, viu? Te amo também.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Baek chorou um pouco. Não acreditava que tinha acabado de ter o melhor dia com o cara que gostava, e havia se sabotado desse jeito, botando na cabeça que Chanyeol não gostava dele de verdade.

Seguiu o conselho do amigo e tentou se distrair, abrindo a Netflix. Porém, não foi nada fácil tirar o Park da cabeça. Acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, na sala, cheio de preocupações.

Baekhyun não ligou ou viu Chanyeol por duas semanas inteiras, pensava que estava agindo certo ao se afastar. Chanyeol acharia alguém muito melhor que ele em todos os aspectos. Na beleza, na cama, na personalidade. Não tinha porque continuar com aquilo.

■

Talvez ele só estivesse confuso. Ou não tivesse mesmo gostado. Talvez Chanyeol tivesse sido muito evasivo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no Byun, mesmo depois de duas semanas, não houve qualquer retorno. Nenhum telefonema ou carro quebrado, só havia o silêncio.

E Chanyeol tinha certeza que a culpa era sua, porque não havia outra explicação.

— Cê tá me dizendo que vocês passaram um dia todo de chamego e agora ele não quer mais te ver? — Sehun perguntou intrigado.

— Isso! Eu devo ter feito alguma merda, é a única explicação. — Escorou a cabeça na mesa, soando mais dramático.

— Você disse que ele é inseguro né? E meio tímido… Já pensou pela sua cabeça que ele possa estar com vergonha de te ligar ou algo assim? — Sehun perguntou e Chanyeol levantou a cabeça rapidamente, piscando os olhos como se houvesse despertado de um pesadelo.

— Sehun, você é um gênio. — Se levantou rápido em busca das chaves do próprio carro.

— Você que é burro demais. — O outro respondeu, mas Chanyeol já saía pela porta.

Sehun estava certo, conhecendo o Baekhyun e levando em consideração todas as experiências negativas que o outro já havia tido, entendeu de primeira o por quê não foi correspondido como desejava.

Então continuou dirigindo até a Faculdade de Yonsei, porque tinha coragem o suficiente para os dois e esperava que isso bastasse.

Rodou pelo estacionamento do bloco de Direito em busca do Cadillac preto já conhecido e não foi difícil encontrá-lo, estacionou ao lado e esperou. Arrumou o cabelo ansioso e vagou pelo Instagram, só saiu do carro quando percebeu a movimentação de várias pessoas indo para casa. Sabia que Baekhyun não demoraria.

Caminhou lentamente até o carro do Byun enquanto travava o seu, se escorou na porta dianteira direita e o esperou. O baixinho não demorou a aparecer, distraído com seus fones de ouvido, um moletom branco com calças jeans rasgadas, o óculos redondos enfeitando o rosto e Chanyeol se deu conta de que estava mesmo apaixonado.

Baekhyun deu um grito muito alto quando se assustou e Chanyeol não evitou soltar uma gargalhada, se sentindo mal por assustá-lo mesmo sem querer.

— C-chanyeol? O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou chegando mais perto, guardando o próprio telefone nos bolsos da calça.

— É que eu preciso da sua ajuda. — Chanyeol ditou sério enquanto puxava Baekhyun pelo moletom, agora estavam de frente um para o outro.

— O que eu puder fazer pra te ajudar, eu faço. — Baekhyun respondeu meio baixo, talvez estivesse afetado com a proximidade.

— É que eu estou muito interessado em um baixinho, Professor de Direito, estupidamente bonito e atraente. Mas ele não percebe, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? — O Park perguntou sorrindo contido, enquanto Baekhyun também sorria envergonhado.

— Talvez você devesse beijar ele. — Baekhyun respondeu olhando para os próprios pés e foi isso que Chanyeol fez.

Pousou os dedos no queixo alheio o erguendo para alcançar a boca fina e rosada, fechando os olhos logo em seguida para apreciar aquela contato que havia sentido falta. Passaram uns bons minutos enrolados no corpo e no gosto um do outro, até precisarem se separar para respirar.

— Me desculpe, eu não sou muito bom em notar as coisas. — Baekhyun respondeu com as mãos apoiadas no peitoral do Park.

— Eu quero te conhecer melhor, Baekhyun. De verdade. Não conhecer apenas o seu corpo, mas você por inteiro. Só se você quiser. — Chanyeol pronunciou apoiando as mãos na cintura alheia, apertando de leve.

— Eu quero… — Baekhyun respirou fundo. — É tudo que eu mais quero.

— Então, o que você acha de conhecer meu apartamento, comermos uma pizza e depois você conhecer a minha cama? — Chanyeol perguntou malicioso, deixando vários beijos singelos no rosto do Byun.

— Hmm… — Baekhyun fingiu que estava pensando e Chanyeol não pode evitar sorrir. — Eu vou pode escolher o sabor da pizza?

— Tudo que você quiser.

— Então eu acho que é uma ótima ideia.

Se beijaram apaixonadamente na porta do Cadillac e se separaram apenas para chegarem até o apartamento do maior, com uma garagem grande o suficiente para guardar os dois carros, até porque Baekhyun não foi para casa naquele dia.

Naquele dia, descobriram muito sobre si mesmos, os gostos em comum e suas diferenças, mas acima de tudo descobriram que gostavam de verdade.

E aquele gostar, virou amor depois de alguns meses.

Baekhyun se sentia realmente grato, por ser tão distraído a ponto de bater o carro em um poste, vai ver foi coisa do destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da história tanto quanto eu e minha parceira @softsxiu adoramos escrever!
> 
> me sigam no twitter: @heairtsjoy


End file.
